The Invasion of the Savoury Felons
"The Invasion of the Savoury Felons" is a halloween special episode of GB. The Earth is attacked by the Pump people! Who will be the ones to slay them all and save the world? Plot It's Halloween, Richard and Gary are at the local arcade playing games and eating junk. Gary is playing on the arcade machines and getting slightly pissed. After Gary headbutts into the arcade machine and faints, Richard has to take him home. Meanwhile, John and Ray are at home at the GB house. John is reading The Art Of War while Ray and Helmer are baking a cake. After the oven blew up two mysterious creatures kick down the main door. John is seen striking his fists as the screen fades to an overview of the villages. Richard and Gary are on their way home from the arcade. As they arrive they see the door knocked doen and green goo all over the entrance. Richard and Gary head inside to investigate. They find a letter by John near the kitchen. After reading it, they gather up their supplies and cover up the house. After defending the safehouse, our heroes enter the zones of dangerous pumpkin creatures in the remainings of the villages. After shooting down many of the creatures, Richard & Gary get overmaned and about to be executed. Just in the brink of time, Toby comes driving in while singning that fucking song "Move Bitch, Get Out The Way" and rams the creatures, saving Richard & Gary. Our heroes now head to the town of Chisa. While stopping at an abandoned gas station, our heroes gets hustled by a group of gangsters from the shadows. After teasing, beating up, and spray-tagging Rachel (Toby's car), the head gangster AJ is about to execute Toby and so on Gary and Richard. Just before he can pull the trigger AJ gets shot down by Júlio , the owner of the gas station. While the gangsters are caught of guard, Gary stabbs Luke in the abdomen. Richard then pulls out the baseball bat from the back of the car and hits Holligan the jaw. They then hide behind Rachel and a shootout begins between our heroes and the gangsters. The gangsters gets swept out and Richard thanks Júlio for the help. Our heroes continues their journey to save John and Ray and drives out of the forest area towards the town. While finally inside town two UFOs attack our heroes while driving. Gary & Toby are forced to shoot down the aircrafts while Richard drives. After finding out that the aircrafts are bullet-proof, Toby plants a grenade inside a pumpkin decoration he kept in his bagback and throws it at one of the UFOs. The one UFO explodes and puts the other off balance. The UFO then crashes right behind Rachel and makes her do a half flip, throwing our heroes to the ground. Griefed by Rachel's damages, our heroes continues their plan on foot by finding their way to the highest point of town, the Entire Stake Building. The inside of the building is overflowing with pumpkin monsters so our heroes sneak out to the front again. Gary then pulls out a grappling hook-like weapon that he found in Ray's lab. Our heroes are cornered by the creatures. Gary gets an idea and fires the grappling hook to the building next to the Entire Stake Building. The monsters gets confused and starts to look for our heroes. After taking a deep breath Gary pulls out ANOTHER one of Ray's inventions; "The Hoverpbæd". While explaining to Richard the creatures spot our heroes and starts to shoot their arms against them with force. Toby gives covering fire while Gary turns the Hoverpbæd on. Our heroes then hover their way up to the top of the building. Gary commands Toby & Richard to jump on the hoverpbæd while Gary shoots down the remaining monsters. Gary, being unable to jump at the hoverpbæd as it hovers to the top, gets help from Ethan whom pulls Gary up to the pad and then fades away. While on top (das what she said), Gary draws out a Grapplerifle. Yes, another invention made by Ray... The grapplerifle is an updated version of the grappling-hook. Gary points the rifle on the mothership. After swaying around the city our heroes get on the outside of the mothership and find their way in. While walking around the dark corridors of the ship they find a room filled with cilivian humans strapped up inside giant glass-domes. Our heroes are caught off-guard and taken to the leader. The king, the pumpking, Howard Pump explains how he and his people (Pumps) are on earth to steal the light in humans' souls. After alot of hoopdie doo and shooting shit our heroes expose the sun to the pump people and send them back to their own planet. ENDING NOT CONCLUDED.... YET Starring *Gary *Richard *Toby Co-Starring *John *Raymond *Liza First appearance *Jason *Ethan *Matthew *Howard Pump *Rachel *Júlio